


Kitchen Help

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji makes bento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



Kanji grinned as he tied his apron in place over his clothes and turned on one of the burners on the stove under his egg pan. It was quick work to break a few eggs and beat them with salt, sugar, shoyu, mirin, and a touch of dashi and get them cooking with a hint of oil in the pan into thin layers that he rolled carefully to the side of the pan as he poured more of the mixture; rolling and pouring and cooking it all carefully until he had his finished product. He put the whole thing onto a rolling mat and squeezed it all together and suspended it over a plate to allow airflow. While that was cooling, he moved on. 

The bento boxes were already clean and packed with rice in the larger compartments, so he moved on to the smaller compartments, glad that everything was already prepared and in the fridge. Kinpira gobo in a silicone liner took up a corner and leftover marinated ginger pork was packed in beside it. He added cherry tomatoes and blanched broccoli and snow peas and then another little cup of strawberries and grapes. He unrolled the dashiyaki tamago and sliced it and tucked it in neatly between the pork and the vegetables. 

He closed up the bento boxes and tied them in cloths with chopsticks and cleaned up the kitchen before taking off the apron and hanging it back up. He held one box in each hand as he headed out through the shop where his ma was already getting the place ready to open. He sat one box down on her stool and cleared his throat. "Hey, Ma? I'm leaving you some food. You gotta eat sometimes instead of just working, alright?" Picking up his school bag, Kanji smirked. "I'm going to school now."

His ma turned to him even as she straightened a display of cloth. "Thank you, darling! I'll be sure to eat up."

Kanji walked outside into the sun and let his mind wander to whether he should make tea eggs that night; only focusing on the road in front of him when the sun glinted off of his nose stud.


End file.
